Las Gentes del Mar
by Kim Potter-Black
Summary: Mundo Alterno- Una tormenta hace que recuerde el pasado olvidado, y una figura dormida en la playa después del mal tiempo consigue que se replantee su vida para siempre. Sesshomaru/OC y un poco de Inuyasha/Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

**LAS GENTES DEL MAR**

_Tiempo de mitos y leyendas.  
>Tiempo de magia y poder.<br>Tiempo de sabiduría y saber.  
>Tiempo de esperanza, de alegría, de felicidad...de amor. <em>

Noche tormentosa.

El mar rugía con fuerza y la lluvia torrencial era una clara señal de que nadie debía salir de sus casas mientras que el viento soplara de aquella manera tan fiera y salvaje. Al menos no si deseaba seguir con vida.  
>Pero la fuerza del viento no pareció importarle demasiado al joven niño que corría, colina arriba, en un intento casi nulo de llegar hasta la casa de su abuela en medio de la tormenta que se desataba con fuerza sobre el, mojando la lluvia su pequeño cuerpo y el viento moviendo con fuerza la capucha que llevaba, en un intento de hacerle ver que no podría resistir mucho mas por aquel camino.<p>

El niño seguía corriendo, o al menos intentándolo, pues hacia ya bastante tiempo que su paso se había ralentizado, convirtiéndose así en una presa facil para el viento, que en aquellos momentos deseaba verlo flotando sobre las aguas embravecidas del mar, justo debajo de aquella colina que el niño se empeñaba en subir a toda costa.

La pequeña figura no estaba demasiado segura de poder seguir avanzando en medio de aquella tormenta, y deseoso estuvo de dejarse caer sobre el suelo de tierra para que el viento se llevara su cuerpo hasta el mar, cuando derrepente, una blanca y pequeña mano apareció delante de sus dorados ojos, invitándolo a que la tomara para poder seguir adelante.

El rostro del niño se clavo en el blanco que tenia delante, de una niña claramente mas o menos de su edad, que no vestía nada mas que una simple túnica blanca que se movía a su alrededor por culpa del viento. Con desconfianza natural en el, la miro fijamente para saber el por que de que le tendiese su ayuda, pero los ojos de la niña que tenia delante solo le pudieron mostrar dulzura, por lo que tomo la mano que esta le tendía, notándola extrañamente cálida en comparación con la suya, que estaba fría por culpa de la lluvia.

Los labios de la niña se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, y ambos empezaron a caminar tomados de la mano hacia la cumbre de la colina, en donde se podía ver la silueta de una casa con las luces encendidas atravez del manto de agua que era la lluvia.  
>El niño de ojos dorados, apenas y se daba cuenta de que el viento parecía haber disminuido su intensidad y furia, y que la lluvia parecía no mojarlo como antes, pues sus ojos estaban clavados en la niña que tenia delante de el y que le guiaba como si conociese el camino de toda la vida.<p>

-_Llegamos..._

La voz de la niña lo saco de su ensoñación, siendo esta la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar desde que se habían encontrado en mitad de la tormenta, mirando hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa que tenia delante, notando que efectivamente habían llegado a la casa que era de su abuela.

Toco al timbre, soltando así la mano de la niña y en poco minutos la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer de unos sesenta años con un parche en el ojo derecho y vestida con ropa de dormir que nada mas ver a su nieto enfrente suya, lo abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo como unas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas al saber que había llegado sano y salvo hasta la casa.

-_Sesshomaru, no sabes lo preocupada que me tenias. Cuando tu madre me dijo que pensabas venir a mi casa en medio de la tormenta, pensé que no lo lograrías.-_Le dijo la anciana a su nieto, separándose de el para ver, sorprendida, como este apenas y si estaba mojado.-_¿Pero como es...?_

_-Abuela Kaede, una niña me ayudo a llegar, es esta de...-_el niño se giro con el brazo extendido hacia donde había estado la niña de pie después de llegar y el tocar el timbre, pero lo único que encontró fue la mas completa soledad, como si en aquel lugar jamas hubiese habido alguien.-_... aquí._

La anciana miro hacia donde le señalaba su nieto, pero al no encontrar a nadie, poso una de sus manos en la frente del niño, sintiéndola fria por culpa de las bajas temperaturas que había en aquel lugar.

-_Sera mejor que entres y te tomes un té, quizás el enfrentarte solo a la tormenta hizo que te imaginaras cosas, pequeño.-_fueron las amables palabras que la anciana le dijo a su nieto, mientras lo empujaba por el hombro para que pasara al interior de la cálida casa, cerrando la puerta con llave cuando estuvieron ya resguardados del frió que hacia afuera.

El niño, se sentó en uno de los grandes sillones del salón de su casa, pensando en donde podría estar esa niña y si, quizás su abuela tenia razón y su mente se lo había imaginado. Después de todo no hubiese sido extraño en un niño de apenas 9 años de edad.

Mientras tanto, bajando por la empinada cuesta de aquella colina, se podía ver la figura de una niña vestida de blanco, que caminaba con tranquilidad por el lugar como si no lloviese, y con una sonrisa en sus labios infantiles.

_Tiempo de mitos y leyendas.  
>Tiempo de magia y poder.<br>Tiempo de sabiduría y saber.  
>Pero sobretodo...tiempo de alegría, esperanza y amor.<br>Por fin llego el tiempo..._

_...**de las Gentes del Mar**... _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Titulo: _**Las Gentes del Mar

**_Resumen: _**Una tormenta cuando no tenia mas de 9 años le hizo conocer a una niña que desapareció sin dejar rastro. Ahora, veinte años después una joven inconsciente en la playa hace que recuerde aquella noche. Un mito hecho realidad, una leyenda que esta por cumplir y la esperanza de que el tiempo de para todo.

**_Disclaimer: _**¡OJO! Ni Sessy, ni los demás me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**_Genero:_** Fantasy/Romance.

**_Edades: _**Sesshomaru: 29 , Inuyasha: 21 , Kagome: 18 , Tsubasa: 20

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**-Lárgate de** **mi despacho ahora mismo, Inuyasha-**las palabras salieron de los labios del ojidorado aunque este ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada a su hermano menor al decirlas, dejando le en claro que no necesitaba verlo para saber que era el.

El joven de largos cabellos negros solo pudo negar con la cabeza en señal de resignación, cerrando la puerta al entrar por completo en el despacho que estaba usando en aquellos momentos su hermano mayor y empezó a buscar entre las muchas estanterías que allí habia, el libro que estaba buscando. Un simple libro de portadas duras y forradas en cuero negro, resaltando sobre el, el blanco del hilo con el que estaban escritas las palabras.  
>Esa era la razón para que el moreno estuviese allí.<p>

-**¿Eres sordo? Te acabo de decir que te vayas-**fue lo que volvió a salir de los labios del peliplateado, el cual esta vez si miro a su hermano menor para asegurarse de que cumplia con lo que el le acababa de ordenar.

**-Sesshomaru, yo que tu controlaba ese temperamento. Jamas te casaras si sigues así**

Inuyasha tomo el libro de la tercera estantería al lado de la puerta y fijo sus ojos dorados en los de su hermano que eran del mismo color, quizás un poco mas oscuros, como retándole con la mirada como siempre hacían cuando se encontraban.

El hermano mayor solo le hizo una seña con la nariz para que saliera de aquella habitación y se concentro en los papeles que tenia entre manos, aquellos que eran de vital importancia para la empresa de su padre, en la cual trabajaba desde hacia ya cinco años.  
>Cuentas era lo único que se podía ver en aquellos documentos, algo que no le absorbió tanto como solía hacer los documentos que trataban de fusión con otras empresas y cosas por el estilo.<p>

La puerta cerrándose fue lo que necesito para levantar su mirada dorada de los papeles y fijarlos en el cielo encapotado que se podía ver atravez de la ventana del lugar. Últimamente el cielo despejado de la ciudad se había convertido derrepente en un permanentemente encapotado que no dejaba ver ni el mas mínimo rayo de sol. Algo del todo inusual en la ciudad de Tokio, sobretodo en aquella estación del año.

Un suspiro salio de sus labios al recordar las palabras que su hermano le había dicho hacia tan solo unos minutos atrás, levantándose de su cómodo sillon de cuero negro y caminando hasta el gran ventanal que dejaba ver las demás casas de sus ricos vecinos y el cielo gris encima de aquella parte "adinerada" de la ciudad de Tokio.

**-¿Quien desea casarse?**-se preguntó en voz alta mientras que se alejaba a paso lento de la ventana y se volvía a sentar en su sillón de cuero, volviendo a tomar entre sus manos los papeles que descansaban sobre su mesa, sumergiéndose en el mundo de los negocios de inmediato.

.

.

.

Su blanco vestido danzaba a su alrededor, dejando entrever la delicada figura femenina que cubría. Los largos y finos cabellos danzaban sobre su espalda y hombros, resaltando el tono pálido de su piel y el azul eléctrico de sus ojos.

Sus finos y delicados labios se movían con insistencia, recitando algunas palabras en un idioma antiguo y que a oídos de cualquier otra persona no tendría ninguno sentido, aunque para ella era algo de lo que quizás podria depender su vida en aquellos momentos.

-**Dime que vamos por la ruta adecuada, Tsubasa-**le pidió desde detrás una joven de largos cabellos negros y profundos ojos chocolate, mientras miraba un mapa que descansaba sobre la barandilla que estaba al lado del timón del barco, mirándolo fijamente.

La aludida dejo de mirar hacia el azul océano y fijo su mirada azul metálica en la chocolate de la capitana de aquel barco, dejando su sitio justo al lado de la barandilla del lado derecho del barco para caminar hacia donde estaba su joven compañera y amiga, mirando el mar y después posar uno de sus pálidos y finos dedos sobre el pergamino en el que estaba dibujado el mapa, señalando una ruta que ella conocía de memoria.

**-Al final de esta ruta se encuentra el portal que debemos cruzar para que podamos huir de el, Capitana Kagome-**aseguro la joven de largos cabellos castaños, mirando el mar como hipnotizada.

La joven capitana de no mas de 18 años asintió con la cabeza antes de empezar a dar ordenes a todos los tripulantes de aquel barco, pues lo único que deseaba era dejar atrás cuanto antes a quien las perseguia.

Un hombre de escalofriantes ojos rojos y aura maligna que lo único que deseaba era matar a la joven capitana de aquel barco, y poseer a la dulce mujer de ojos azul eléctrico que acompañaba a su enemiga.

* * *

><p><em>Agradezco a todos aquellos que leen tanto este como mis otros fics, pues hace que me motive mas a la hora de seguirlos, aunque no puedo hacerlo demasiado seguido por culpa de que mi mano derecha esta escayolada.<br>Me alegra saber que hay gente a la que le gusta mi forma de escribir, y quiero que sepan que es por ellos que continuo con mis historias._

_Ahora:_

** Gushu:** A tu pregunta, la única relación que existe entre Sesshomaru y la anciana Kaede es el hecho de que en Inuyasha Kakentsu-hen la pequeña Rin se queda a vivir con la anciana y es visitada por el youkai. Por lo demas no tienen mas relación entre ellos. Gracias por leer mis fics y espero que las continuaciones te gusten^^


End file.
